Fuel cell systems can be used to provide electrical power to external loads such as buildings, appliances, lights, tools, air conditioners, heating units, factory equipment and machinery, power storage units, computers, security systems, electric grids, etc. In addition to providing power to external loads, the electricity produced by a fuel cell system can also be used internally by the fuel cell system. For example, the electricity produced by the fuel cell system can be used to maintain fuel cell system variables such as temperature, fuel flow rate, pressure, etc. Electricity produced by the fuel cell system can also be used to power auxiliary devices, control units, startup devices, monitoring devices, etc. utilized by the fuel cell system. As an example, auxiliary fans and/or blowers may be used to remove heat from a fuel cell system such that a temperature threshold is not exceeded.